


Love or lust

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jughead held a  grudge against Betty for so many years. Now that she is back he wanted to make her paid after suffering a breakup from Ethel Mugg his longtime girlfriend. He trapped her in his world where things are beginning to be slowly revealed. What will they uncover?The journey of lies and love
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Ethel Muggs
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bughead





	1. Prologue

The surrounding spin Betty around in reality. "It wasn't balled it was an event or more like a celebration?" She told herself constantly. She wasn't the type to go for an event, she was surprised fit in to so well.

"Look Elizabeth it FP," Alice trying to get her attention.

Betty noticed FP coming toward them. He's the most friendly man she ever met and known. He gave them a lovely smile and a quick embrace.

"It's lovely to see you, Alice," He paused and looked Betty " and you too Betty."

"Thank you, Mr Jones, I really appreciate it," she smiled at him.

"Oh Please call me FP, You know I'm not getting Young I'm already an older man".

She nodded in response.

"So where is he?" Alice asked looking around.

"Oh, you mean Jughead?" Fp taking a sip of cup champagne from the table near them.

But attention was brought forward by Mayor McCoy.

He has been a great city to the community of this great town Riverdale. He solved Jason blossom murder and been great donations to fewer privileges and the Southside. Ladies and gentleman give your hands for Jughead Jones.

Jughead went toward the stage. Everyone cheering for him.

"I wasn't expecting much people would come for this event especially since today is my birthday."

His direction turned toward Betty who was smiling at him.

He smiled back.

"And this.......will make it better if I say those words."

Everyone looked confused.

He walked toward Betty and knee down on his knees. Betty gazed at him and registered what is happening.

"Take a deep breath, Betty, it's nothing serious."

He pulled out a diamond box from his pocket.

He opened it and remove a diamond ring from the box.

"Will you make me the happiest man in the world".

He took a deep breath.

"And marry me?"

Everyone gasped and looked at both of us. Alice and FP looked confused at the same time.

Betty looked at her mom and FP. A lot of people were watching them.

She didn't know when the words slip out of her mouth, she said yes.

Then the next, her lip crashed with his.

She was never in a relationship with him and now she engaged to him.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead!" He wasn't sure if he heard her right but she called his name.
> 
> He changed his pace and turn to look at her.
> 
> "It really you," Alice hugged him.
> 
> He was surprised that he hugged her back, it hit him that the person was Alice and her daughter.
> 
> "Alice!" They broke apart and Fp in between them now. 
> 
> "I see you have already met," Fp smirked.
> 
> Jughead gave him a devilish look.

The cloud meekly glamorous as always smiled in nature. Humans ability to move from one direction to the other.

"Why are we here dad ?" Jughead asked.

"To see pick up my best friend Alice and her daughter Betty," Fp replied.

Airport fills with people and luggage. It gave Jughead irritating reminder that he was going to met his dad best friend and her daughter.

"Ain't you excited to finally meet Alice?"

Jughead didn't answer, he continues to put his hands his hair resting his back on the chair.

"I will just restroom I will be back dad," he excused himself.

He went into man restroom. He turns on the tap and washes his face with the running water. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Was he losing his touch as a man?"

Ethel hasn't called him since the last time they were together. 

He still a virgin less since it was trending in his family that he can only have sex unless he is married.

When he told Ethel, "This is bullshit," she said and shut the door behind her and since then he hasn't heard from her ever since.

He didn't want to think of it but he often thinks of it.

He left the restroom and was about turn when his body collided with someone.

"Betty are you ok?" Alice rushes to help Betty up.

He felt his erection going hard after looking at her for the first time. She wakes something in him that he didn't think was possible.

"I'm sorry," helping her pick up her luggage for her.

The woman beside her, he guesses this was her mom. She looking at him as if she knew him.

He about to leave.

"Jughead!" He wasn't sure if he heard her right but she called his name.

He changed his pace and turn to look at her.

"It really you," Alice hugged him.

He was surprised that he hugged her back, it hit him that the person was Alice and her daughter.

"Alice!" They broke apart and Fp in between them now. 

"I see you have already met," Fp smirked.

Jughead gave him a devilish look.

"Fp I'm glad to see you old friend," she hugged him.

He turns toward Betty, She was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

"I'm Jughead," he introduced himself to the young Blondie.

"Nice to met you," she replied.

******  
The road home was quiet and usual. After finally meeting his dad best friend and her daughter. He felt physically attracted to her. His eyes were on legs and body how she will fit so perfectly with his.

"Riverdale hasn't changed," Alice trying a discussion.

"It hasn't since you left," Fp replied.

Jughead felt a body collide on his shoulder. He looks at her and turns trousers get wet from looking at her.

Luckily they got home quickly and he was able to control himself around her.

"What took you so long," Jellybean asked Closing her magazine. She looked around to see they had a visitor who was beside her dad.

Jellybean this is Alice and daughter Betty they will be staying with us for a while until they find a place to stay.

Jellybean nodded in response.

Betty noticed she and Jughead look alike. 

"Betty let Jughead usher you to your room?" Fp spoke.

She agreed and followed him to where he was taking her.

"It been long you have been here in Riverdale am I right?" He said.

She nodded.

He opened the door to her room and ushered her in. She looked around the interior was beautiful it nothing she has ever seen.

"So I will see you later," he gave her soft kiss on her cheek.

And he shut the door.

Her cheek went red after that kiss.

Pick up her phone and call Veronica.

"Hello B."

"Hey, Veronica."

"How your trip to Riverdale?"

"Is was ok I guess."

"I till believe you followed your mom all the way to Riverdale."

She said it was important I come to see the place I was born in.

There possibility I will be with you soon B.

"Really v?" You coming to Riverdale just to see me."

"Of course I will do anything not be separated from my best friend".

***********************  
Jughead felt he whole body was about to explode if he didn't have Betty in bed with him, he's going to regret what he does to her.

he only way he thinks of '' get married to her.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone," Betty taking a seat beside Jellybean. The house they live autonomously huge with advanced tech. Betty almost lost her way in this morning. She never thought in a million years she would follow her mom her back to her hometown.
> 
> "How did you sleep Elizabeth ?" Alice asked
> 
> "Perfectly," She smiled.

Smokes fill the room osmosis movement move partially in scarce movement in penetrating order. Jughead never wanted anyone in his life but with Betty it different, He wondered how he feels against her skin, he can't wait to find out after they get married, He did stuff with Ethel but not complete sex. The drains in his illusion he created in his mind. "No one has ever said no to Jones when it comes to a Marriage proposal." He heard a knock on the door and shouted come in.

Dalton looked nervous he touched the tip of his glasses. He had piles of papers within his hand. He looked friendly and desirably a good to Jughead and the town basically. He looked up and down trying to get the words together.

"Boss I was able to find reliable information," dropping the papers on the desk. Jughead picked it up and looked at each one, one by one. He stumbled on Betty's profile, lifestyle, education. He realized she had a clean record to his assumption she was innocent and pure as he was, more apparently. He dropped the papers on his desk and stood up. He notices Dilton getting more nervous and afraid that didn't do the expected job he was paid for.

"Keep the good work, he put his arms on his left shoulder. Dilton looked at the arm shoulder and nodded in response. "But there's one more thing I need you to do."

************************  
Luminaries boundaries in beautiful deflecting arise in rays of light back to back. Sunny in powerful in Majesty light in the abundant gift.

"Good morning everyone," Betty taking a seat beside Jellybean. The house they live autonomously huge with advanced tech. Betty almost lost her way in this morning. She never thought in a million years she would follow her mom her back to her hometown.

"How did you sleep Elizabeth ?" Alice asked

"Perfectly," She smiled.

"So how you seeing the house Betty," Fp starting up a conversation.

"It nice Mr Jones," she corrected herself.

"So Betty what college did you graduate from?" Jellybean wasting no time. "NYC," Betty answered. "Oh," Jughead finished in Columbia," Jelly bean.

Betty notices there was someone missing in the dinner table. "Jughead wasn't in the dinner table she wonders why?" 

Jellybean was able to read her mind "Jughead doesn't live here". Jellybean hopes that answered any of her questions.

*******************  
He looked through his library looking through his families histories from generation to generation. He found it amazing how he was banned to have sex until he was married. He notices a text from Dilton.

" she just left the house, I'm following her as you asked."

He replied the text" just keep me posted OK".

He dropped his phone on his desk. He removed the piece of jewellery he bought for his lady to be from his pocket. He had already planned when he was going to propose. He asked McCoy help to execute his plans so it doesn't look suspicious. He looked through the calendar and smile. He knew the perfect day to propose.

"His birthday was fast approaching, he was time to set his plan in motion.

"I pronounce you Husband and Wife," he thought himself and used this to get back at Ethel for dumping him.


End file.
